Question: $ C = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}-1 & 3 & 2 \\ 1 & -2 & 4\end{array}\right]$ $ v = \left[\begin{array}{r}1 \\ 4 \\ -1\end{array}\right]$ What is $ C v$ ?
Because $ C$ has dimensions $(2\times3)$ and $ v$ has dimensions $(3\times1)$ , the answer matrix will have dimensions $(2\times1)$ $ C v = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-1} & {3} & {2} \\ {1} & {-2} & {4}\end{array}\right] \left[\begin{array}{r}{1} \\ {4} \\ {-1}\end{array}\right] = \left[\begin{array}{r}? \\ ?\end{array}\right] $ To find the element at any row $i$ , column $j$ of the answer matrix, multiply the elements in row $i$ of the first matrix, $ C$ , with the corresponding elements in column $j$ of the second matrix, $ v$ , and add the products together. So, to find the element at row 1, column 1 of the answer matrix, multiply the first element in ${\text{row }1}$ of $ C$ with the first element in ${\text{column }1}$ of $ v$ , then multiply the second element in ${\text{row }1}$ of $ C$ with the second element in ${\text{column }1}$ of $ v$ , and so on. Add the products together. $ \left[\begin{array}{r}{-1}\cdot{1}+{3}\cdot{4}+{2}\cdot{-1} \\ ?\end{array}\right] $ Likewise, to find the element at row 2, column 1 of the answer matrix, multiply the elements in ${\text{row }2}$ of $ C$ with the corresponding elements in ${\text{column }1}$ of $ v$ and add the products together. $ \left[\begin{array}{r}{-1}\cdot{1}+{3}\cdot{4}+{2}\cdot{-1} \\ {1}\cdot{1}+{-2}\cdot{4}+{4}\cdot{-1}\end{array}\right] $ Fill out the rest: $ \left[\begin{array}{r}{-1}\cdot{1}+{3}\cdot{4}+{2}\cdot{-1} \\ {1}\cdot{1}+{-2}\cdot{4}+{4}\cdot{-1}\end{array}\right] $ After simplifying, we end up with: $ \left[\begin{array}{r}9 \\ -11\end{array}\right] $